savage lover
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he was a modern day warrior-trained by his late father, a black ops soldier with a death sentance hanging over his head, in the remote wild regions of maine. almost ten years later,he sees something intresting. strangers like him. Fem naru
1. Chapter 1

Sakumo Hatake leaned over his young son, his hand resting lightly on the boys soft silver hair as he lay back on his bed and looked up at his father. Today had been rough for Kakashi. Between training his eight year old son in hand to hand combat, weapons combat, teaching him how to spot poisonous plants, and dangerous animals, their day had been a bit overwhelming for the child. Not that Sakumo could blame the boy for being tired, or for being sore. Sakumo had'nt bothered to hold back during their sparring matches and had given the boy more than a few painful scratches, bruises and sprains.

"Did I do okay, dad?" Kakashi asked as he siffled a yawn behind one tiny hand. Sakumo smiled at his son and grasped his small hand and ran his thumb over Kakashi's knuckles. Thy were bruises, the skin broken and covered in dry blood.

"You did perfect Kakashi." Just like he always did. Despite Kakashi's young age, the boy had learned the lessons that Sakumo had been teaching him perfectly. It would'nt be much longer before he would have to teach Kakashi how to do more than just hunt, fight and farm.

"Do you think I'll be any help when the bad men come?" Kakashi asked innocently and Sakumo's fingers gripped his son's hair for a second before he forced himself to relax, not wanting Kakashi to know that he would most likely be killed if he interfered in the upcoming fight.

Sakumo had been a black ops, a soldier on an extremly sensitive mission for the US government when he and his team had been betrayed by their own leader and all of them but him had been killed. Knowing that he was living with a propetual death sentance hanging over his head he had returned home, grabbed his son and run like hell.

The two of them had ended up in the remote mountain region of Maine.

Sakumo had destroyed their car, hiked up to the highest place on one of the mountains, built a log cabin and had started to teach Kakashi what he could to help him survive while he had the chance too. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his time was up, and a few sweepers were sent to kill him. That had been two years ago, and though things seemed peaceful enough, he was parinoid enough to know that they were coming. He was'nt so stupid as to believe that they would give up so soon.

"Yes, son. I think you'll do great in a fight with them." Sakumo lied as he ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair. His heart aching in his chest as he forced himself to smile at his son. He hated his job. Hated that things had come to this. Hated that his son, the only family he had left was going to go through part of his life without his father.

Kakashi smiled and sank deeper under the covers and gave his dad a crooked smile, apparently pleased with his father's answer. "Cool. What am I learning tomorrow?" Kakashi asked curiously as his eyes drooped a bit. Sakumo smiled at his son again, this time the motion was more relaxed and less forced.

"Wolf and lynx mating habits. You need to know what to look for in behaivor, and action so that you'll know what to look for _and_ when to avoid them and their territory."

Kakashi made a face. "Sounds fun..." _Not._ Kakashi thought as he snuggled deeper under the covers. Sakumo snorted. He knew sarcasim when he heard it from his son, and that was definately sarcasim.

"Yeah...you'll thank me later."

Kakashi closed his eyes and felt himself drifting as his father unstrapped the knife that he kept strapped to his upper leg and put it next to the bed, on the bed side table and switched out the light. "Night Kashi."

"Nigh...t...dad..." Sakumo smiled and walked out of the room not knowing that he would never see his son again.


	2. Chapter 2

14 yrs. later-

Kakashi leaned his back against the large oak and peeked around the corner. His wolf muzzle cap, complete with top jaw and sharp white fangs, pulled down over his face as far as it could go without obscuring his vision of the strangers in his territory. So far he had taken note of their numbers, distinguishing characteristics, gender, age, and build of each person as he watched them pull thingsout of car and start to set up camp.

There was two males, both tall, dark, strong. Kakashi's lips peeled back from his teeth and he growled. He hated having strange males in his territory. It made him want to kill something with his bare hands. His attention shifted to the females for the fifth time in so many minutes.

There were three of them, all shorter in height, all had slender bodies and fragile looking build. But only one of them kept looking towards his hiding place and frowning. Kakashi frowned himself, he was'nt sure what to make of _that_ particular female. She was acting like she could see him hiding there, watching them. An part of him was curious about if she really could, and if so he would have to do something about her.

But he loathed hurting females, they were so much softer and weaker than he was. His baser insincts always demanded that he treat them with care when he encountered them, though he was'nt sure why.

"Naru! Come on stop spacing out and help Sakura set up!" One of the males called. The man's dark hair hung nearly down to his shoulders framing a face that was so feminine that Kakashi had at first thought that he was a woman. The female, the one that had been called 'Naru' looked away from the trees, away from him and he quikly dropped down to his stomach and crawled across the grass to a small bush and half buried his upper body in it so that he could observe them without worry that he might be seen.

Thanks to the wolf fur he was wearing, he didn't have to worry about them spotting him and thinking that he was anything but an animal. Nothing more. Just a simple and curious animal.

Naru turned away from the trees and walked over to Sakura and took the hammer from her and dropped to one knee and hammered the spikes into the ground s the female dubbed Sakura chattered away at her like a squirl. He moved closer, curious to hear what the females were speaking about. Making sure to go slow just in case 'Naru' noticed his presence again.

He got a good twenty seven feet away when Naru stopped what she was doing and picked up a small rock and chucked it into the dense under brush where he was hiding and waited as a small rabbit was startled by the rock and went hopping out into the open in a mad dash for safety. "Naru? Hey, is everything okay?" Sakura asked the slightly shorter platnium blond girl as she sighed. Naru had been acting strangly since they had come up onto the mountain to camp.

"I thought I felt something watching us." Naru said as she pushed her long pale blond hair back from her face as she blinked her ruby red eyes. She could still feel someone watching them, could feel their eyes boring into their backs. She recognised whatever was watching them for what it was. A very cunning, and vicious preditor. A_ human. _Though she had no idea what gave her that impression, her senses had never been wrong before. That was part of the reason she was so wary.

Sakura shrugged her slender shoulders. "Your so crazy, girl. Now answer me. What do you think of Sauske?"

Naru looked at her and thinned her lips in displeasure. "I think he needs to leave me alone unless he wants his nose broken again." Sakura giggled and slapped her on the back, as if she thought she was joking or something. She was'nt. The man annoyed her to the point of contemplating murder. His murder.

"I'm serious Sakura, you can have him. Just keep him away from me."

"But he likes you, and besides...your twenty years old now and your still a virgin. Sauske would help you get rid of it, happily I might add."

"If I wanted to sleep around with a dickless fool, I would. But I prefer to save myself for love, now stop trying to get me with _Saus-gay_ the dickless wonder and finish tying your tent down."

"Jeez, your so mean. Here I am trying to help you-"

"If I needed or wanted your help I would ask for it. I can take care of myself thank you very much." Naru said gently as she walked away and picked up her back pack and made her way towards the woods. Maybe a good hike woud help clear her head.


	3. Chapter 3

She was a prickly little thing. Full of spirit and sass. Kakashi gave a quick silver grin and ran his tongue along his top teeth or more specifically his sharp k-nine's as he wondered what she would taste like. It had been far too long since he had had a female companion. Almost four years since his last ecounter with he world outside his remote mountain home. And once again he was feeling curious abou the strangers like him. What were they doing here? What should he do about them? One thing he knew about them already, was that the female Naru had sparked his intrest. And like any preditor worth it's salt, he was'nt going to take his eyes off of her until he was completely satisfied.

He waited until she was a good distance away in the woods before bounding to his feet, making sure to keep his body low to the ground as he moved to follow her. He kept to the trees, a short distance behind her as she walked one of the old dirt trails that he had made with his father as a child, before his father had been killed and his body left to rot in a shallow grave. The trail would take her dangerously close to his home.

But he would worry about what to do about her if she found it, not before.

As it turned out, he didn't have any reason to worry at all. She bi-passed the side trail leading to his cabin about two miles into the woods and instead headed towards the large lake linked to the waterfall that he used to play in as a kid. The perfect place to sit down and observe the wild life and unwind. It would also be a good place to observe the female and her actions. He settled himself on top of a large rock ledge fifty feet away from her, his back to the sun and waited to see what she would do.

First she stripped off her back pack and sat down, just staring at the crystaine waters before her as they sparkled and shimmered white, orange, yellow and pink. Reflection the setting sun. She figured that she would only get to stay here at the lake for an hour or so before she would have to return to camp and deal with Sauske.

She bared her teeth and growled like an animal. God that man pissed her off. She was'nt sure what it was about men and money, but she to really sick of guys thinking that they could buy her love and her body. Not in that exact order, but the fact remained that they pissed her off. Sauske was just like any rich, spoiled brat. He thought that enough money could get him anything and anyone. And just like the two or three rich brats before him, he was'nt taking no for an answer.

_I should find a really georgous guy who would like a nice girl like me and settle down. Maybe that would get him to leave me alone._ She doubted it. But it would be worth a try. Now if only she could find someone who would fit the bill. She looked out over the lake and fished a penny out of her pants pocket. A lake was'nt the same as a wishing well, but maybe it would work just the same. Maybe. Hopefully.

Now all she had to do was figure out what to wish for.

Someone tall, short men were such a turn off. She didn't really are about his physical appearance. Her could be a giant with the face of a bear as long as he was nice and had good manners and a decent sense of humor. She walked out to the waters a little ways and took a deep breath as Kakashi moved from his place on the rock to get in closer. He moved in until he was almost right on top of her when she tossed the small coin into the lake and made a wish.

Kakashi listened to her words with a slight tilt of his head and looked around for a second before he decided to mess with her a little bit since the two of them were technically alone. He moved in as close as he could without her noticing, and stood directly behind her, his hands fisting and unfisting at his sides as he caught her scent. God she smelled beautiful. Like sunshine, clear waters and wildflowers.

She sighed in disappointment and muttered, "Well hell, it didn't work." And wondered what kind of male she had been wishing for. Was she looking for a protector, or a provider? A short time companion? Or a life long one? He didn't really care one way or another as long as he could speak with her. She had the most intresting sounding voice. Husky sounding, sultry, it made him want to grab her up and carry her back to his cabin to get to know her more intimantly.

He leaned down just a bit and made a loud purring sound next to her ear, she stiffened and turned her head just enough to see the muzzle of his wolf skin hood and pale a bit. He bit back an happy smile and trailed his finger tips along the skin of her spine up to her neck. "What did you wish for?" He asked curiously, even though he already knew the answer. He made sure to keep his voice soft and gentle.

Naru stood there frozen, she was freaking out. There was no way in hell that there was a man standing behind her. It was a yeti. Yes, that's it. A yeti was talking to her. And he was waiting for her to answer his question. His fingers ghosted around her throat closing around her neck until she could feel the full width of his hand. Dear god the yeti was a giant if his hand was anything to go by. "Why is a yeti talking to me? I thought they lived in Tibet."

Kakashi snickered and stroked the skin over her jugular. A yeti, huh? He'd been called much worse he supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

This was amusing. Kakashi thought as he said, "Not a yeti... A man wearing wolf fur. Are you going to answer my previous question? What did you wish for?" His voice became a low rumbling growl as he slowly circled around the female that had caught his attention so easily. He stopped right in front of her, his large hand still stroking the soft skin of her jugular.

Naru blinked and looked up and up, holy mother of god this person, animal, yeti thingy-towered over her by three feet six inches. And he was ripped! She could tell by the thick muscle of his chest, his stomach. She made a distressed sound and looked up at his face, she could'nt really see all of it due to the wolf fur hat, the top jaw of the muzzle pulled down over his hair and eyes, hiding everything of his face but his lips and his chin.

He leaned down a bit and smirked at the way her eyes automatically followed his movements. "See something you like?" He asked in a husky tone, her nearness making him hyper sensitive and so very aware of her, of the way she breathed, the heart pulsing under his finger tips so frantically. She was feeling a healthy dose of fear, mixed with a little bit of excitment.

"I'm not sure. I can't really see you."

He smiled at her. "I'll show you my face if you'll tell me what you wished for." He said in a silky tone that should have warned her that making such a deal with him would cause her nothing, _nothing_ but trouble. And yet she was just curious enough by now to want to see his face.

Her fear slowly draining away as he stroked her skin with his calloused fingers. She didn't say anything, choosing instead to stay quiet and just reached up and grasped the wolf fur and tugged it when he free hand grasped her wrist in a lightning quick move that she had'nt been able to track.

She jumped and tried to take a step back away from him, he followed her, easily maintaining the slight distance between their bodies and keeping her well with in reach, not wanting to break contact with her just yet.

She frowned and tried to step back away from him again. His lips curled up in amusment and followed her again. She growled at him, her eyes flashing with temper and stepped to the side this time, again he followed her, never breaking contact, loving the way he was earning her ire. She was lovely when she was angry.

She tried to step away form him several more times and he got the strangest feeling that they were dancing together and laughed as he remembered what his father used to tell him about how he had met his mother.

Sakumo had used the stories as a type of late night story time before bed, wanting Kakashi to think and dream of his mother often. There had been one story, that the current situation reminded him of. He could hear his father's voice in his head.

_"I was dumbstruck, Kakashi. I had never seen or met such a lovely woman before. I had never talked to her before, not even when we had gone to school together as kids and then all of a sudden I was looking up at her, on my ass in a mud puddle in the pouring rain, at her smileing face as she held out her hand and asked. 'Would you like to dance with me?' Because dancing in the rain was one of her faviorite things."_

_"I danced with her for an hour before walking her home. And one year to the day of doing that, we were married. I hope someday you find someone to dance with like that. Nothing beats the feeling of holding the person you'll spend your life with, in your arms and swaying to the music in your hearts." _

She glared up at him and stopped moving completely and snapped at him, her voice bringing him back to the present, drawing his eyes to her face. "What's so funny?"

He was quiet for a second. "Nothing really. I just got the odd impression that we were dancing."

She frowned and slapped his hand away form her neck and finally managed to pull her wrist free of his grasp and turned and ran away from him as fast as she could. Kakashi stood there quietly watching her run, the happiness and warmth that he had felt just moments ago left him as soon as she vanished from his sight, leaving him feeling bereft and cold inside.

He had decided to let her go for now, let her run form him and get it out of her system while she could. It was'nt like he could'nt track her and follow her anyways. He looked around for a second trying to think of what to do with himself now and looked just a bit suprised when his eyes landed on her back pack. Didn't she need that? He wondered curiously as he walked over to the brown bag and picked it up.

It felt a bit lighter than it should have been and he unzipped it and quickly went through the contents inside. Two books, a bag of rations, some matches, a flashlight, and a small canteen for water. There was'nt a whole hell of a lot that could keep her alive if she got lost. No first aid kit, no knife to cut through the under brush, no flair gun or flairs to help others locate her if she was wounded or in trouble.

He sighed and zipped the pack again and slung it over his shoulder. He'd have to add a few things to it and return it to her later tonight when she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi stepped around one of the tents, his eyes fixed on his prize. She was there, just beyond the tents, sound asleep in her sleeping bag next to the smoldering ashes of the campfire that had burned out an hour or so ago. _Naru._ He walked silently, not even a dried leaf crunching could give him away. He had long ago perfected his stalking tecniques. He moved around the tents the male's were in, and looked around for the other females.

He had seen the pink haired female enter one of the tents for some late night loving, but he was'nt entirely sure if she was still awake or not. No one was moving. There was a lot on snoring, and stillness and that was it.

He moved until he was right on top of her and slipped her pack-newly restocked with survival gear._ His_ personal survival gear. The stuff that his father had given him, the stuff that he was lending to her so that he knew it would'nt fail. He wanted her in one piece so that he could get to know her better. So that he could woo her.

So that he could claim her as his _new_ companion.

And hopefully his _last_ companion.

He set the pack down and dropped to one knee next to her and studied her features. She was beautiful in the pale silvery moonlight. Her skin glaowing a pale pearly white with a healthy pink undertone to it.

Her soft blond hair slipping over one of her shoulders, some of the silken strands clinging to the curve of her cheek, tangled in her eye lashes. He brushed the soft strands back, amazingly without waking her and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the gift that he had brought for her, his mothers pearl necklace and wrapped the cool beads around one of her hands and then left.

He had done what he had set out to do. Return the pack and give her a gift to state his intentions towards her.

Hopefully she would like the gift and allow him to woo her properly.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru woke up the next morning to a loud shriek of happiness as something was pulled from her hand almost violently. She yelped and sat up and glared at Sakura as the girl held up a strand of the most georgous white pearls she had ever seen. "What the hell are you doing Sakura? Where did those come from?"

"They were wrapped around your hand! Are they yours? Can I have them?" Sakura asked happily as she held them up against her neck and made another loud excited sound. Naru looked around for a second and noticed her back pack was next to her and frowned. Had the yeti brought it back to her and left the pearls for some reason? If so then she could'nt let Sakura have them. There was no telling what the yeti might do to get them back from the pink haired woman.

She reached out and snatched the pearls out of Sakura's greedy little hands and slipped them on and glared at the woman, as Sakura's smile faultered and she looked like she was about to scratch her eyes out. "They were my mothers. Don't touch them again." Naru growled at her, the lie tasting like acid in her mouth.

"Ah, sorry." Sakura said after a second or so of looking like she would like to kill her for them. The pink haired woman smiled at her, and Naru got chills. She would have to watch her back now when she went out hiking or Sakura might sneak up on her and push her down a revein or something.

Haku came out of his tent and god bless the man, noticed Sakura's expression and quickly came to her rescue. "Naru, my darling!"

"Haku no! Gyaaahh!" He tackled her and planted noisy kisses on her cheeks as she twisted this way and that trying to escape as he ran his hands along her ribs and tickled her. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to greet Sauske as he poked his head out of the tent to investigate the noise.

Naru shrieked and laughed as she squirmed, tears slipping down her face. Her ribs hurt. She could'nt breath. "S-S-Stop! H-Ha-Hak-ku, it hu-rts!"

Haku paused and looked around, Sakura was gone. His favorite baby girl was safe again, he could stop now. He removed his hands from her and moved off of her and let her catch her breath as he reached out and hooked his index finger inbetween the pearls and her skin. Is this what Sakura had been after? "Where did _these_ come from Naru?" He asked curiously, knowing that what she had told Sakura was a lie.

Naru was an orphan, she had grown up without parents.

Naru flinched and smacked his hand away from the pearls. She didn't want to tell anyone about the yeti because she didn't want anyone going out looking for him, when he obviously was just a harmless, wild mountain man. "Never mind that, just don't leave me alone with Sakura."

Haku sighed, so she didn't want to tell him anything. That was fine, but if she had found a long lost cave full of gold coins he wanted half as a protection fee. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi had been watching Naru for the better part of the morning and he was most displeased. He had been displeased since he had seen the girly looking male pounce on her. The fact that another male had dared to touch his companion infuriated him. On the other hand the fact that she was wearing his gift to her, pleased him. His mother's pearls looked lovely against her cream colored skin. But he would still have to punish her for allowing another to male touch her.

She was following closely behind one of her friends when he noticed the pink haired female behind her reach out and try to unfasten the pearls. Naru wheeled around and slapped her hands away from her neck and hissed. "Knock it off Sakura. These are'nt yours."

The pinkette glared at her and snarled. "Well they are'nt yours either. I want them, hand them over." Sakura held out her hand expectantly, as if Naru would just hand them over to her because she wanted them, Naru snorted and shook her head.

"Get over yourself you damn brat. I'm not handing them over to someone who will just break the necklace or sell it for money."

"You bitch! Those pearls are georgous, and they're classy. Your just a gutter rat with no class." Naru stopped walking and turned around and punched Sakura in the stomach as hard as she could and growled in Sakura's ear as she doubled over gasping for air.

"And if you had class you would give up. The pearls are mine, and your not getting them. Now grow up."

Kakashi watched the exchange and cocked his head to the side. He had'nt expected the other woman to be such a gold digger that she would verbally attack Naru to get his mother's pearls. He may have to step up his plans and get Naru out of there or she could end up hurt. Envy was a dangerous thing, especially when it came from a woman. He'd heard of women killing others because they had something that they wanted.

Shoes, clothes, jewelry, husbands, kids.

It was rare in his neck of the woods, but such things did happen.

He ducked down low and followed Naru as she turned off of the beaten path and moved deeper into the woods. Away from the group and stopped in a small clearing and slipped her pack from her shoulders and set it down. "Are you out here?"

_Amazing._ She could still sense his precense even though he had gone to extra legnths to hide himself. Making sure to wear darker colors, making sure to keep as low to the ground as he was able without hindering his movements so that he could stalk her better. He smiled and stood up to his full height and stepped out of the bushes. She turned as soon as she heard the leaves rustling and looked at him. "Hi." He said in a low tone as he walked over to her and stopped just with in arms reach.

She frowned and looked up at his face, still hidden by the wolf skin. "Hi..." She pulled the pearls out of her shirt and held them up where he could see them. "Are these yours?"

"No. They're yours." He said in an amused tone as she lifted them over her head and held them out to him. He looked at them and pushed them back towards her. He had given them to her for a reason and wanted her to keep them.

"They are'nt mine."

"Yes, they are." She made a frustrated sound and gnashed her teeth.

"I can't keep these. Take them back!" Sakura would kill her if she kept them. Kakashi looked at her, his amusment fading as he noted the worried look on her face.

"Do they displease you?" He asked softly. She flinched, looking as if he had just struck her. She was'nt sure what to make of his tone. Or him. Wild yeti men didn't normally give her priceless pearls.

"What? No. That's not it. Sakura will-" He grasped her wrist and leaned down and pressed his mouth against her cheek, skimming his lips acorss her face until she could feel his breath close to her ear. Her skin tingled. Her heart thudded in her chest as her face warmed and she had to risist the urge to breathe in his scent.

"Then keep them. The other will _not_ take them from you. I swear it." He drew away from her and she shivered from the loss of warmth. As one question slipped through her mind. Why? Why would he give her the pearls? Why had he taken such an intrest in her? She didn't understand.

"Why me? Why did you give these to me? And put more gear in my pack? What are you trying to do?" She asked in a breathless whisper as he ran the back of hsi hand along the curve of her cheek. There was a wealth of possessiveness in his touch. What did he hope to achieve by seeking her out? She wondered as his lips curved up in a smile.

"Because you are a rare flower. I like you. I like you very much. I gave you those things to state my intentions to you. Did you not understand what my intentions are?" He asked curiously as she looked up at him with a confused look on her pretty face.

He grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her against him, and pressed his lips against hers, her eyes went wide in shock as he licked along her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth to explore the sweetness the moist cavern had to offer. She breath hitched in her throat and she made a low sound as she gripped his arm and sank her sharp little finger nails into his skin.

He pulled back, just for a second and growled before slanting his mouth over hers and deepening the kiss, swallowing the mewling sound that escaped her as he stole her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

He grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her against him, and pressed his lips against hers, her eyes went wide in shock as he licked along her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth to explore the sweetness the moist cavern had to offer. She breath hitched in her throat and she made a low sound as she gripped his arm and sank her sharp little finger nails into his skin.

He pulled back, just for a second and growled before slanting his mouth over hers and deepening the kiss, swallowing the mewling sound that escaped her as he stole her breath.

Naru made a distressed sound and lifted her hands to push at his chest, but Kakashi refused to let go. He needed her to understand his intentions towards her. He slid his tongue deep touching hers with it before retreating and repeating the action in the same rythem he wanted to take her. Slow, and easy so that he could savor her.

Her eyes got impossibly wider and she whimpered.

This was wrong. It felt wrong. Even though her body suddenly felt warmer, and she could feel a dull aching sensation forming between her legs, it still felt wrong.

He let go of her and watched her in amusment as she staggered back and sank to the ground and sat there panting and shaking as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at him in shock as he took a step towards her and dropped down to one knee in front of her, his lips curving up in an smile. "Now do you understand?" He asked as he reached out to touch her hair, she flinched and scurried back away from him, afraid that if she let him touch her again, he might not let go.

He watched her move away from him and felt his smile falter a bit as she got to her feet and looked back towards the way that she had come, he could almost see the wheels in her head turning. She was scared of him now. More than she had been before. Her fight or flight instincts flairing to life, making her want to run from him. Wondering how far she could get ahead of him before he over took her.

She would'nt get far. He could easily find her and capture her.

There was no place in the mountains that he could'nt follow her and find her. There was no place in the wide world outside of his quiet mountain home where he would not follow her and drag her back. His mind was made up, it had been the moment he had tracked her back to the lake.

There was simply no place for her to run too, and no where that she could escape from him.

Still he found the fact that she wanted to try and run from him both irritating and adorable. The wildness hidden under the thin mask of civility he wore, cracked a bit, making him tense as he waited for her to turn and run. To run or not to run. That was the question she had to ask herself now.

Mainly because she didn't know him. How well he knew the mountains or what he was capible of. But if she wanted to try her luck, he would'nt stop her. Not right away anyways. It was never any fun to end the chase before it really got good anyways.

"Coming or going Naru?" He asked himself, not totally aware that he had spoken out loud and that she could hear him. She frowned and looked back towards the trail then glanced at him and took a small step towards the bushes and he tilted his head to the side and tracked the small movment with his eyes.

So that's how it is. He mused, part of him hurt by the fact that she would rather run from him than spend some time to get to know him. But deep down he respected her choice for what it was.

Self preservation.

He was a stranger. Someone unknown to her. For all she knew he could drag her into the woods someplace where no one could hear her scream and do terrible things to her. Deep down she had always been conciously aware of this, and had taken steps to arm herself any way that she could to keep from becoming someone's prey.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi admired a woman with spunk.

And the woman that he had chosen as his companion was nothing, if not chalked full of spunk. He'd bet his wood carvings back at home that she would fight him tooth and nail once he caught her. And he would. He was nothing but exceptional in his methods. He was a natural born predator. He lived to hunt, and chase and kill. He even enjoyed those things from time to time when outsiders got too close to his mountain home.

He didn't kill for fun. Or even wantonly.

He only killed when he felt threatened, and that wasn't very often.

He ducked his head as he ran through the dense under brush, subtly picking up speed so that he could keep Naru in his sights. His sensuous lips curving up into a smile as he ran behind her. His female could run like a damn deer. And she was twice as swift. She wove in and out of the trees, casually picking up her pace as she did in an effort to leave him far behind. It didn't work of course. His long legs were easily eating up the distance between them without much effort.

He got nearly with in arms reach and slowed his pace a bit. Making sure that he kept the chase going for as long as he could despite the fact that he was fighting his own instincts to reach out and grab her and drag her off into the woods and take her back to his home. He mentally kicked himself, and shook his head. Silently reminding himself that it was much too soon for him to drag Naru back to his home, that he would have to be patient and take his time to woo her.

Though he had no real idea of how to do so since he had so very little human contact. Well, that was'nt really true. He knew how to woo a female as an animal. But not as a man. And he wanted to woo Naru as a man instead of some wild beast. But he had no delusions about who he was or what he was.

He had grown up alone. Cut off from the world outside the remote mountain home.

He had grown up running down rabbits and deer, and fighting bears and mountain lions and wolves for territory and food. He knew that he was an animal.

And_ that_ was more or less the real issue here.

Naru took a sudden sharp turn towards the river area and he frowned and realised that she had no idea where she was going, and it was very dangerous for him to keep chasing her. Unless of course he was trying to isolate and kill her. He stopped running and just stood there among the tall trees and bushes staring blankly ahead and breathing. Naru ran another ten or twenty steps and slowed down to a stop and looked at him like he was crazy.

He was, but that didn't mean that he liked being reminded that he was. She doubled over panting and studied her for a second, noting her harsh breathing. And comparing it to his own, finding it just a little funny that she was breathing so hard and he wasn't. "You're friends are probably looking for you." He finally said as he reached up and pulled off his wolf skin. He was starting to sweat under the fur and it was causing his hair to stick to his the skin of his back and shoulders and he found the sensation just a little bit...itchy.

Naru opened her mouth to snap at him. _No duh. _Of course Sakura was looking for her. She'd punched her for trying to take the pearls that the yeti had given her. And Sauske would be looking for her because what she had done to Sakura could be a bonding experience between them that he would try to use as an excuse to get into her pants. And Haku would...probably look for her because she had asked him too since he was really the only person out of their small group that she actually trusted.

She turned her head to look at him and felt her jaw go slack as she stared at the wild man in total shock. _Oh. My. God._

He had to be the most drop dead gorgeous, physically beautiful man that she had ever seen before in her life. He shook his head a little bit and ran the fingers of one hand through his long silver hair and sighed. Ah. He felt much cooler now.

He never really realised how hot his wolf fur mask was until it was summer and the highs were well into the nineties and the hundreds. He looked at Naru, intending to point her towards her friends and stopped when he saw the way that she was looking at him. _Uh. Crap, another one._ He thought in irritation. "Y-You-Why-You look-" He raised his brows at her, wondering what she was really trying to say when she shook her head and seemed to snap herself out of her funk and snapped her mouth shut and growled at him.

"I've seen prettier men." But not more impressive men. Wow. The yeti really know how to shock a girl.

Kakashi gave her a calculating look and cocked his head. There was something about her words that just set his teeth on edge. Maybe it was the fact that she had mentioned seeing other men. Or maybe it was the fact that she had said that she had seen better men. Whatever it was, her words sent a particularly viscous feeling pulsing through his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Jealously was an ugly thing.

He knew it because of the darkness coiling it's fingers around his heart, causing it to ache. He hated being compared to other men.

"What males have you seen Naru?" Kakashi asked in a soft almost menacing purr as he took a step towards her. He couldn't help but feel that he should ask since he was quickly starting to think that those males should disappear off of the face of the earth forever. Or Naru might go running to one of them in an effort to escape him. And he couldn't stop the stab of jealousy that welled up, nor could he really control the sudden bought of paranoia that slithered through his mind.

If Naru had seen better men...did that mean that she had _had_ lovers? She was a very lovely and spirited woman, so it was only natural to think this. But deep down the thought of another male touching her, made him almost murderous with rage.

Had they touched her soft skin? Kissed those tempting pale pink lips? Had they stripped her naked and kissed every inch of her body until she was squirming and sobbing for relief? He made a low feral sound in the back of his throat as his predatory instincts flaired to life. If he ever found another man touching her, he'd _murder_ the bastard.

Naru blinked and gave him a funny look. "N-None of your damn business." She snapped at him, causing him to look at her, a small frown marring his sinfully beautiful features. How could she say that it wasn't his business? She _was_his business.

Did she think that he wouldn't care for her as he should if she told him?

He didn't really understand. But he wanted to assure her that he would care for her no matter what her history was. He held his hand out to her as he slowly, counted to ten to calm himself and waited for her to come to him so that he could assure her that he wasn't mad at her for taking lovers before him, as long as she didn't take _any _other than him from this day forward. "Come here Naru."

She gave him an alarmed look and started to shake her head no and move away from him, but he just smiled and decided that the best way to get his hands on her again would be to trick her and pointed up in the tree to the limb above her head and said, "There's a snake there, and it's about to fall on you-"

Naru shrieked and flew to his side-or rather she tried to run past him, but he stopped her by catching her around the waist with one of his arms and pulling her against him and chuckled softly. Ah, so _his _brave, spunky girl _was_ afraid of something. That was good to know. He'd probably be able to use the 'snake in the tree' bit again later on.

"Don't let it get me!"

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her. "I won't let it get you." _I won't let anything get you. _Kakashi thought as he wrapped his arms around her smaller body and held her for a second before she seemed to realise that she was clinging to him and dug her finger nails into his skin painfully as her face flushed an adorable pink, she was totally mortified by the fact that she was hanging onto this strange, weird man who had been chasing her, and frightening her, and trying his damnedest in his own awkward way to woo her.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day-

It was getting dark outside and Kakashi was once again hidden on the outskirts of the camp site, on his stomach, his wolf fur pelt back in place over his head and back, his mismatched eyes on Naru.

She's escaped him earlier through physical violence.

And though she had surprised him by attacking him in such a painful, and bizarre way, he was never the less impressed that she had managed to escape him even though he had been asking himself almost constantly since her escape; What did shouting weird things accomplish? And what the hell did 'eat yellow death' mean anyways? And why had she suddenly pulled his pants down and twisted his balls?

It would seem that his chosen companion was a little bit of an oddity among her own kind.

He could see it in the way the others in the group interacted with her. Some envied her. Some _hated_ her, like the pink haired bitch that had been trying to corner her for the past hour since her arrival back at the camp.

And others adored her.

Like the long haired female and the dark haired male that was sniffing around her like he'd like to mount her.

Kakashi's lips peeled back from his teeth and he made a low growling sound and nearly slapped his hands over his mouth when Naru suddenly turned and looked directly at him. He went totally silent and still and narrowed his eyes and studied her for a second. Idlely wondering how she managed to single out his hiding place when he was fairly certain that he hadn't given himself away.

That growl earlier had been inaudible. No one but him should have been able to hear it.

Naru stared hard at the thicket of bushes over two hundred and fifty feet away and felt the urge to pick up a rock (or several dozen) and throw it into the bushes and see if she could hit the yeti with it. She knew he was out there. It was only common sense, since the yeti seemed to be after_ her_.

Haku latched onto her arm, startling her slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder for a second before hissing, "Where did you disappear to earlier?" Naru blinked at the annoyance in his tone and blanched a little bit. Oh crap, Haku was pissed at her for disappearing when she had asked him to watch her back.

"I-I...uh...there was a thing and-" Haku let go of her and gave her a calculating look before giving her a creepy looking psychotic smile and putting his hand on top of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair and growling.

"If you don't make your excuse a good one, I just might kill you for making me listen to Sakura's bullshit for the past five hours while worrying myself nearly sick wondering what happened to you. _So_ Naru my love, what did happen to you?"

Naru sputtered for several minutes, fear of what Haku might do to her stealing away her ability to speak. Much less think straight. "W-Would y-y-you be-believe me i-if I t-t-told you th-that there's a y-y-y-yeti-"

Haku narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in a little bit until their faces were just a hairs breath apart. "Hold up a second-" He said in a slightly calmer tone than the one he had used before. "Did you actually just utter the word 'yeti'?"

"N-No." Naru squeaked in fear.

Haku smiled at her and took his hand off of the top of her head and touched his index finger to the tip of her nose. "Nice try. But you can't lie to me Naru. And I expect that you'll tell me the whole 'yeti' story once your no longer too scared to articulate words." Haku said pleasantly before turning around and nearly running into Sakura who snarled at him while he said,

"Why Saku, your nose is still crooked!"

_Why am I friends with him again?_ Naru wondered in mortification.


	11. Chapter 11

ReadingnerdOtaku this chapter is for you.

And for anyone who likes Fullmetal Alchemist, please read my fem ed fic and let me know what you think.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

True to Haku's word, he dragged Naru away from camp a few hours later when everyone was winding down and demanded to know what she had been talking about earlier when she had mentioned a Yeti. He sat himself on a log.

Not knowing that he was just a few feet from where Kakashi had hidden himself after following them away from the camp so that he could observe his companion and the strange female-looking creature.

Haku crossed his arms over his chest and watched Naru pace back and forth restlessly and waited patiently for her to start talking. "Well? I'm waiting Naru." Haku finally said after about ten minutes of silence. Naru stopped pacing and looked at him and flushed a little bit and stammered.

"S-Sorry. H-Haku." But she didn't know where exactly to begin.

"Tell me about your Yeti."

Naru sighed and rubbed her left arm nervously and walked over to him and sat down on the log next to him. "He isn't my anything-" Naru growled at him before softening her tone and saying. "I don't know his name. He hasn't told me yet. But I get the feeling that he's fixated on me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah-" Naru said as she pulled the pearls that the Yeti man had left for her, out of her shirt and held them up where Haku could see them. "He left these with me as a sign of his intentions." Haku hooked his fingers around the strand of priceless jems and studied them for a moment while estimating their value.

He let out a low whistle then dropped his hand. "Damn girl. That Yeti of yours really likes you."

Naru snorted. She couldn't imagine what it was about her that he liked. She was mean spirited. Cranky. And disliked most men with a passion.

She would consider it a miracle if she didn't get sick of Sauske's sniffing after her and drop him off a cliff somewhere in the remote wilderness surrounding them.

"I guess." She said finally as she stuffed the pearls back where she had been hiding them as Haku asked excitedly.

"How old is he? What's he look like? Does he have a nice ass? Has he cornered you and done naughty things to you yet?" Naru's right eye twitched a little bit as she stared at him in slack jawed diebelief. What the fuck sort of questions were those? She wondered as outrage quickly replaced her disbelief and she reached out and shoved Haku off of the log as hard as she could.

Haku hit the ground with his feet in the air and laughed like a lunitic before jumping up and chanting, "Tell, tell, tell, tell, tell, tell-" Naru got up off fo the log and got up in his face and bared her teeth at him and nearly shouted.

"Shut up!"

Haku's expression blanked and he fell silent automatically. "I don't know why your acting so fucking happy Haku but this isn't funny! It's not a joke! _I'm scared_! I have never in my life met anyone like this person before and I don't know what to do! When I try to outrun him, he chases me! When I try to hit or kick him, he laughs! I'm scared about his intentions towards me and- and this just blows! I hate it! Why the hell can't everyone just **_leave me the fuck alone_**!"

Naru was fairly shaking with rage by the time she finished speaking, her eyes had a glassy sheen to them and she didn't look very happy or amused by this situation at all. Which made Haku feel badly for joking around with her and trying to make the situation seem less frightening than it obviously was for her.

He'd made a mistake by making her think that he wasn't worried too. She started crying and his heart gave a painful squeeze in his chest. Crap. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Really he hadn't.

_It's just one more thing to make up for_. His mind whispered as he wrapped his arms around Naru and held her while Kakashi lay on his stomach in the brush clutching some of the grass and leaves in his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white. His entire body completely rigid, his breathing shallow and controlled despite the fact that it felt as if his heart had just been ripped out.

He didn't know what to do. His companion was afraid of him. Deathly afraid considering her emotional state and he didn't know what he could do to make things better aside from letting her go and never showing his face to her again. But that was the one thing that was absolutely unacceptable to him.


	12. Chapter 12

ReadingnerdOtaku- it's really been a while. Hope that you like it.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi walked into his dark little cabin later that night, hungry and cold and dropped down in the chair over by the fireplace and sighed. It was maybe four in the morning by his estimation and his companion had been resting for a while. So he had felt no need to stay where he wasn't needed.

Or wanted.

Listening in on her conversation with the he/she earlier had been a painful reminder to him of just _why_ he was still alone. He knew that he came on rather strong when it came to females but he couldn't help it. He'd been isolated ever since his father had died. And had long since outgrown any semblance of grace or social skills.

He just got so strangely happy whenever someone came up to the mountain that if there was anyone worth making contact with, he did so. It never really occurred to him that he may frighten that person- after all, there was much worse things than him to fear.

There were bears, posionous snakes, mountain lions... Granted that he often hunted and killed these things just to live, but that was nothing more than survival of the fittest. But that was neither here nor there.

And had nothing to do with his current problem, So why was he even thinking about it?

Wiping at some of the moisture that had gathered on his lashes, he looked around his home for the past fourteen years and not for the first time; he thought of destroying it and starting over from scratch. Leaving the mountain, and rejoining the world.

The only problem with that is if he did he'd still be a shut in. After all the only skills he had were partial military/hunter/tracker. What the hell sort of job could he get? He had no school education aside from what his father had taught him before he'd died.

And he couldn't even recall what it was equivalent too. Did kids stop school in the tenth grade? Or was it the eleventh?

But then Kakashi's father had home schooled him in college level stuff too. It didn't mean that it would help him restart his life if he decided to leave his home, but it helped him better grasp certain concepts.

But again, that was neither here nor there.

He needed to stop getting side tracked by the past and think of what he was going to do about his companion. She was scared of him. It ashamed him to have knowledge of her fear. To know that it stemmed from his actions... But he didn't know what to do.

He could back off a bit and give her some space and time to adjust, but if he did so too much- she'd leave the mountain and he would be alone again. And that simply wasn't acceptable to him as a man. He liked Naru.

She was..._odd_ yeah, but she was also many other things. Entertaining, bristly, funny, kind, sweet- If he could just alieveate her fear of him, she would be a wonderful mate to him. But how?

_How?_ He kept asking himself until the first rays of sunlight filtered through the cabin windows and he finally managed to doze off for a bit.

When he woke up again- his morning was business as usual. He got out of the chair, went out and caught a couple of rabbits. Skinned and gutted them and then started cooking them in the fire place while he went out looking for some bird eggs to eat with them.

All in all his egg hunt didn't last long. No more than fifteen minutes since there were birds nesting outside around the cabin. Once he had what he needed he headed back to the cabin and set the eggs in a pot of clean water on a rock in the fireplace to boil then built a fire and went to go bathe.

He wasn't sure why he bothered since he was only going to get dirty again anyways, but he found the water against his skin as comforting as it was relaxing. So he suppossed that's why he bothered.

Grabbing the hand made soap that he'd made out of yucca, he spread the white cream like substance across his skin. Starting with his face then working his way down to the soles of his feet before using a bit more to wash his hair, then rinsed himself off really well using the buckets of water he kept in his home for various uses.

Once that was done and the water ran clear, he set to drying himself off as quickly as he could since his sharp sense of smell was picking up on his food being charred.

Wrapping a towel around his hips and grabbing another for his hair, he made his way out of the bathroom with two of the buckets in hand and set them down next to the fireplace and made a mental note to go out and collect more later as he sank down into the same chair he'd sat in last night and looked at his food.

He was still no closer to an answer about what to do about Naru than he had been last night. It was vexing really. Very much so. But he wasn't going to kill himself over it.

At least not yet anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

Naru was putting her hair up in a ponytail when Sakura walked over and stopped in front of her and crossed her arms, her expression dark as she held out a hand and said, "The pearls... I want them. _Now_."

Naru dropped her arms to her sides and then got up off of her sleeping bag and slapped Sakura's hand away. She was just about tired of the pinkettes bitchy attitude.

Stepping into Sakura's personal space Naru let her temper show as she practically spat, "Just because you act like a gold digging whore who likes to think she's better than everyone else- doesn't mean that you are. The pearls were a gift to me so back the fuck off before I break your face."

You could have heard a pin drop a mile away. Everything was silent aside from the buzzing sound in Naru's ears as Sakura gave her a wide eyed look, but still didn't back down. Behind Naru, Haku dropped his sleeping bag and moved to intervene since it looked like Sakura had suddenly gotten in over her head with Naru.

If there was one of the few things that people could say about the girl it was that while she may not have a lot of money, or much of anything of value- when she got her hands on something that was of value, she never let it go.

"Now you listen to me you little gutter rat-" Sakura started when Naru's hand lashed out, striking her across the face as she hissed as she grabbed a handfull of Sakura's pink hair and pulled the whole handfull out with a jerk.

"Bitch!" She yelled as she dropped the hair in her hands only to replace it with another handfull and start pulling again. Sakura screamed in pain and fury and tackled Naru to the ground and started to punch her wherever she could. But her blows had little effect on Naru.

If anything it only served to piss her off more as she grabbed Sakura's wrist to keep her from hitting her then reached up with her other hand and raked her fingernails down Sakura's face. "Get off of me you mother fucking toad!" Naru screamed as she reared back to punch Sakura next.

Only to have her weight suddenly pulled off of her by Sauske and Haku. Both of whom looked pissed.

"Naru-" Haku started as he let Sauske take hold of Sakura in an effort to get her away from his friend. Sakura screamed and stamped her foot several times as she glared at Naru, her face was bloody and if Naru's nails were as sharp as Haku always bitched about- the the pinkette would likely be scarred. The thought of scarring her after pulling her hair out by the roots, nearly made Naru smirk.

Sakura continued to scream and bitch, even in Sauske's grasp until finally Sauske lost his temper and smacked her on the side of the head and shouted at her to shut the fuck up before turning to Haku and Naru and asking if Naru was okay. She nodded her head as Sauske turned back to Sakura and told her to pack up her shit- he was taking her back into town since she couldn't behave.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi finished dressing in some of his dad's old clothes, a nice button down sky blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans that felt just a bit tight. Then he put on his boots and picked up a mirror and looked at himself.

His father must be laughing his ass off in his grave right now.

But this was what had to be done. If he wanted his companion to stay with him then he would have to approach her not as a wild man, but as a normal man. "Dad, if you and mom are watching up there- help me not to ruin this... Please."


End file.
